Harry and Hermionie overworked
by Slingshotxgracie
Summary: Harry and Hermionie are brother and sister and both end up sick. Snape takes care of them. This is my first fanfic ever.


"Miss Potter," barked Snape "pay attention."

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Hermione called out hoarsely

She had no idea what Snape was talking about that day, she had woken up that day not feeling well and when she had told her brother Harry that he had responded with that he was also not feeling well. They had been like this in all of their class that day. Flitwick had told them not to daydream one each. Lupin had asked them to stay behind and asked them if they where ok, knowing that they would be sent straight to the hospital wing if they said yes, so they said no and left. Positions was different. The smells were making them both dizzy.

"Potter!" Snape snapped; Snape was asking Harry a question but he wasn't listening.

"What!" Harry and Hermione both shouted.

"Detention both of you at 6." Snape said in barely a whisper. "Mr. Malfoy please answer the question that neither Potter could."

"The potion should contain exactly 8 salamander scales." Malfoy said smugly.

"Good for you two to show up, you will be cleaning out the empty vials in those boxes." said Snape" Now get to work."

They cleaned out half a box when Hermione started to cough. After Harry got her to stop he started to cough. Snape looked up from his Ravenclaw essays and glanced at the pair at the back of the room. They quickly noticed Snape watching them and got back to work. As Hermione finished the second box Snape noticed that her normally steady hands were shaking badly. And with a glance to Harry who was finishing the third box Snape noticed the same amount of shake in Harry's hands as well.

"Sir" they called out quietly for their sting voices had left them."Sir we are done." With a flick of Snape's wand he put them on the self. Just at that moment Lupin entered the room.

"Severus I am ready for the… ah what are you doing here Hermione Harry."

"Detention sir." they said together. "And you are here for the wolfsbane aren't you sir." Harry said

"Yes, yes I am how did you figure it out." Lupin hadn't expected even a seventh year to figure it out but the two Potters always seem to amaze him.

"After the essay that Professor Snape assigned. We looked into the symptoms and you have all of them." said Harry

"We won't tell anyone." Hermione added quickly

Both men nodded and went into another room and Lupin came out holding a flask of dark slime.

All of the sudden a wave of dizziness speed of the Potters.

"Are you two not going to leave?" Snape asked then he realized that they were both swaying in their seats.

" Miss Potter, Mr. Potter" Snape said as he pulled a chair up to them" I am going to ask you a few question about your health." Snape said in a soft voice.

" No sir we are fine we have lots of work to do." said Hermione

"No you are not fine, now when was the last time you slept for eight hours or more." Snape asked

"End of last year sir."they said together quietly afraid of being scolded. Then Snape summonsed a quill and parchment and wrote down the answer.

"When was the last time you ate a full meal and didn't pick at one?" Snape asked.

Again they replied with "At the beginning of the year sir."

This time Snape asked "At what time do you usually go to bed and then get up."

Harry said "We go to bed at 12"

Hermione said "We get up at 5"

"Let me go get a thermometer wait here" said Snape. He came back with two. "Open." he said and Harry and Hermione both let him put it in there mouths. When it bepped the temp was 105 for Hermione and 105 for Harry. Snape cussed under his breath. The only time he had Sean a temp up at 105 was when Remus had a cold and it was the full moon. He immediately followed them down to the hospital wing and when the changed them into night clothing they say how skinny they were. It was shocking you could sea all the ribs and the hip bones were sticking an alarming amount.

In the end after a weak stay their workload was reduced and Ron was told to make sure that Harry was asleep by 10 and Ginny was told to do the same for Hermione.

AN all degrees are in Fahrenheit this is my first fanfic ever I don't own anything


End file.
